Naruto, mago de Fairy tail
by Inu-kyubi
Summary: La cuarta guerra ninja ha terminado, peo a un gran precio, Naruto ha desaparecido, ahora esta en un lugar llamado Magnolia, en vez de ninjas hay magos, y en vez de chakra, magia.    ¿Logrará Naruto volver a casa?
1. Chapter 1

Aquí esta el primer capítulo, ni Naruto ni Fairy tail me pertenecen, que lo disfruten.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Estaba oscuro.

No veía nada, y en todo su cuerpo notaba una gran presión que trataba de aplastarlo, y encima tenía un dolor de cabeza bestial que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Kurama… ¿Qué ha pasado…?-logró pensar

En ese momento, la luz volvió, estaba en su interior, justo en enfrente de Kurama, mas conocido como Kyubi.

**-¿Qué demonios te esperabas? Te dije que esperaras, pero ni caso.**

-Jope, no hables tan alto, que tengo una migraña que no veas-se quejo Naruto frotándose la cabeza-ahh… creo que ya empiezo a recordar…

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

El y Killer Bee se habían enfrentado Madara, Tobi, o como diablos se llamase, Naruto finalmente había conseguido aliarse con Kurama, y juntos, con Killer Bee y el Hachibi, habían logrado liberar a todos los bijus, y cuando por fin parecía que estaban a punto de derrotarlo, Naruto se encontró con un obstáculo insalvable.

Las ilusiones.

Siempre habían sido su debilidad, y Kyubi no podía transferirle chakra para liberarle ya que el sharingan de Tobi le impedía hacer nada.

Como resultado, había conseguido escapar.

Después de eso, todo fue como un torbellino, la Alianza Shinobi, envalentonada por que el enemigo había perdido su mayor fuerza de combate, los bijus, reanudaron la pelea con nuevas fuerzas, y Naruto y Killer Bee eran necesarios en todas partes.

Finalmente apareció Sasuke.

Como vaticinó Itachi, se había injertado los ojos de su hermano y su poder había crecido de forma monstruosa.

Naruto se enfrentó a él.

No había sido una pelea fácil, perdió su ojo izquierdo y casi la pierna derecha, y de nuevo, Sasuke impidió que Naruto pudiera usar el chakra de Kurama, así que sólo contaba con el modo ermitaño para hacerle frente.

Todo para nada, cuando por fin parecía a punto de acabar con el Uchiha, Naruto dudó, incapaz de matar al que aún consideraba su amigo.

Sasuke no tenía esos problemas.

Preparó un Chidori y se dispuso a atravesarle el corazón antes de que pudiera defenderse, pero Naruto en el último instante fue salvado por Kakashi, quien recibió el ataque en su lugar, y al mismo tiempo acabó con Sasuke con un chidori también.

El Uchiha cayó muerto al instante, y con Kakashi gravemente herido, Naruto tuvo que dejarlo allí abandonado, para poder salvar a su sensei.

Ya era tarde, Sakura era la única ninja médico disponible y la herida de Kakashi era demasiado grave para que pudiera salvarlo con las reservas de chakra que le quedaban.

Kakashi sin embargo sonrió y le pidió un último favor a Sakura.

Transplantar su sharingan a Naruto, con el, explicó, podría ver a traves de la ilusiones de Tobi y acabar con él.

Tras mucha reticencia, ya que a Naruto no le atraía la idea de tener un sharingan, accedió a la operación, y Sakura transplantó exitosamente el sharingan.

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto se lanzó a buscar a Tobi.

Lo encontró y le atacó por sorpresa.

El ahora líder de Akatsuki de nuevo intentó la táctica de las ilusiones, pero Naruto logró ver a través de todas ellas y alcanzó a Tobi con su rasengan.

Malherido, trató de escapar a su dimensión privada, pero Naruto consiguió agarrarle a tiempo y fue arrastrado con él.

Sin perder tiempo, y sin escuchar las advertencias de Kurama, mató a Tobi y su dimensión se colapsó con él, y sólo gracias al modo Rikkudou Naruto consiguió sobrevivir a la nada.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

-Ya recuerdo-suspiró-Kurama, ¿Dónde crees que estamos?

**-En un lugar entre las dimensiones-**gruñó el zorro, echándose de forma que no le dirigía la mirada al rubio**-atrapados vamos.**

-Perdona hombre, ¿Qué me iba a saber yo-aún sobándose la cabeza-mierda, ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

**-Por el sharingan**

-¿Qué?

**-El sharingan copia las técnicas que ve, por eso ahora todas las técnicas que copió tu maestro están intentando entrar a tu cerebro a la vez.**

-¿No hay manera de solucionarlo? Al fin y al cabo, no creo que pueda hacer mucho más.

**-Claro, como no eres tú el que gasta su chakra para evitar que tu cuerpo se deshaga en pedazos…**

-Venga, no te enfades, si te lo agradezco, pero es que no puedo con éste dolor.

**-Ahh… esta bien chaval, lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte e ir aprendiendo todas las técnicas una a una.**

-¿Estas de broma? Kakashi-sensei copió mas de mil jutsus ¿recuerdas?

**-Problema tuyo-**se giró, dándole la espalda a Naruto**-tú hazlo, yo intentaré mantener la concentración para que el 'modo Rikkudou' como tú lo llamas, no se acabe.**

Naruto miró fijamente al zorro, finalmente sonriendo.

-Claro Kurama, me alegra que por fin seamos un equipo, si te apetece hablar, sólo avisa ¿vale?

**-Bah, lárgate ya**-respondió sonriendo, sin embargo.

Sonriendo aún, Naruto se sentó en el suelo y se colocó en posición de meditación, intentando aislar los jutsus y aprenderlos uno a uno.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, ni cuantas técnicas en total aprendió, a veces paraban de concentrarse y hablaban, o seguían igual, no notaban ni sueño ni hambre. En aquel lugar, el tiempo parecía alargarse y cortase sin orden aparente, de modo que no había manera de medir tiempo que llevaban en esa nada, sólo sabia que hacía ya tiempo que su migraña ya no se notaba.

Sin embargo, algo extraño pasó al cabo de un tiempo, fue como si fuera absorbido de forma brutal, en una distancia infinita.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Mistgun observó el vórtice en el cielo, de nuevo Edolas había abierto un vórtice que enseguida empezaría a absorber la ciudad sobre la que había aparecido.

-Menos mal, parece que llego a tiempo…

Rápidamente cogió sus objetos mágicos y, con un soberano esfuerzo, una vez más, logró cerrar uno de aquellos portales malditos.

Suspiró, aliviado, y tras recoger sus armas se volteó para irse antes de ser notado, pero notó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se giró, alerta.

Algo, no, ALGUIEN caía del cielo.

La persona misteriosa cayó al suelo, provocando un cráter bastante hondo, aunque increíblemente no parecía haber muerto.

Se acercó en silenció preparado por si era una trampa, al fin y al cabo era posible que finalmente su padre le hubiera descubierto y hubiese mandado a alguien para detenerlo.

-No, parece que no…

En el cráter había un joven, malherido y la ropa hecha girones, aparentaba a primera vista unos 20, y aunque podía notar sólo con verlo que era fuerte, tuvo claro que no era un hombre de su padre.

Seguramente era sólo un pobre desgraciado que había

No podía llevarlo consigo, pero eso no impedía que no se asegurara de que lo curasen, lo cargó sobre su hombro y se dirigió a la ciudad.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"Aggg, Kurama ¿que diablos ha pasado?"

**Al parecer hemos acabado en otra dimensión.**

Aun no había abierto los ojos, y debía tener cuidado de no abrir el izquierdo, o el sharingan absorbería el poco chakra que le quedaba.

-¿Has despertado?-dijo una voz a su lado.

Ok, ya no valía la pena seguir fingiendo que dormía.

-Eh… si eso parece-dijo abriendo el ojo.

La decoración era muy… rara, todo parecía antiguo, pero había un montón de cosas que desde luego en su mundo no estaba.

Un viejo estaba delante suyo con cara satisfecha.

-Bien, ya pensaba que no despertarías nunca, no te preocupes, tu amigo ya ha pagado tu curación mágica.

"¿Mágica?"

-Eh… gracias, supongo.

**Al parecer aquí usan magia, en vez de chakra.**

"Pero en serio, ¿magia?"

**Tú hazte el amnésico, a ver si así te lo explican todo.**

"Si tú lo dices…"

-Yo… ¿Dónde estoy? No recuerdo nada… solo que me llamo Naruto

**Patético.**

"¡Oye, que no es tan fácil hacerse el amnésico así como así"

-Hmmm, ¿En serio?-preguntó el doctor mirándole con ojo crítico.

-Si, si-asintió el rubio.

-¿Nombre del país?

-Ni idea-respondió, aliviado de no mentir.

-¿Sabes que es la magia?

-¿La que?

El médico puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dios, ni siquiera saber que es la magia… bueno, no queda, parece que tendré que hablarte de todo-dijo, no muy emocionado con la idea.

-Si, perdone jejeje-rió tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bien, empecemos, éste lugar es la ciudad de Airmn, en Magnolia.

-Magnolia ¿eh?-murmuró repentinamente melancólico mirando por la ventana.

Un mundo con magia… tal vez pudiera encontrar a alguien que pudiera enviarle a su mundo… si.

A partir de ese momento, Naruto iba a buscar la forma de volver a casa.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	2. Chapter 2

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero por varios motivos, no he podido ni acercarme a un ordenador a escribir, la verdad espero no volver a tardar tanto, de veras.

Ni naruto ni Fairy tail me pertenecen, sono propiedad de sus autores

**Capitulo 2**

**No pareces muy afectado-**comentó Kyubi

"¿A que te refieres?"

**A lo que ha pasado obviamente**-gruñó en respuesta.

Tenía que darle la razón, no sólo al parecer había viajado a otro mundo, su cuerpo había envejecido algunos años (ahora aparentaba unos veinte), no tenía ni idea de adónde ir o que buscar, y aun menos una manera de volver.

Además, se había escapado de la consulta del médico y había tenido que 'tomar prestadas' algunas ropas.

-Vaya gustos que tiene la gente, no hay nada naranja-dijo mirando las ropas, todas negras, que había afanado.

**No eres quien para hablar de gustos, y no evites la pregunta.**

-Ahhhh-suspiró eligiendo algunas de las prendas-solo… intento no pensar demasiado en ello, además, ya se me ha ocurrido un plan.

**Miedo me das**

-No en serio-dijo animado-el doctor ése dijo que los magos suelen unirse a gremios, ¿no? Pues he pensado que podría unirme al gremio más fuerte que haya, así, puede que encuentre algún mago lo suficiente poderoso para que me envíe de vuelta.

**Ni siquiera sabes como es el poder de los magos, bien podría ser que los magos sean mucho mas poderosos que los ninjas, de modo que no te admitan.**

-Venga, no digas eso-le restó importancia Naruto, ya finalmente vestido-veamos, según esta… revista, actualmente el gremio mas fuerte es uno llamado Fairy Tail, en Fiore.

**También dice que son los más conflictivos y problemáticos. Sí, va contigo.**

-Bueno, pues a Fiore.

Salió del callejón donde se había cambiado, sus ropas no se diferenciaban demasiado a las que normalmente usaba, excepto en que eran totalmente negras, con una capucha que no se iba a molestar en ponerse, y una capa que le envolvía.

**¿A qué viene la capa?**

"No sé, pensé que me vería mas… místico, o que se yo"

**¿Quieres verte místico? **

"No se, supongo que es normal en un mundo de magos ¿no?"

**Tu veras**

Salió de la pequeña ciudad en direccion a Fiore, según el mapa que habia comprado, al menos, y por lo que parecia, le esperaba un viaje largo.

**En serio Naruto, ¿Por que estas asi?**

-Ahh-suspiró-digamos que despues de haber estado en ese sitio interdimensional que dijiste, con la única esperanza de que tu chakra evitara que acabaramos echos pedazos y sin saber que mas hacer, a esto, la verdad, creo que la situación ha mejorado bastante.

Calló al ver que se acercaban un par de tipos vestidos de forma rara, con unas tunicas muy largas que llevaban arrastrando y un gorro en punta. Los llamaria Gordo y Granos.

-¡Oigan!-les gritó acercandose a ellos rápidamente-una pregunta.

Los dos tipos se pararon y le miraron con unas cara de desprecio que echaban atrás

-¿Si?-dijo impacientemente granos. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no soltarle un par de cosillas, o al menos echarle por encima un jutsu de agua, a ver si quitaba esa cara.

-Seh... queria saber, este es el camino a Fiore ¿no? Es que no se si estoy siguiendo bien el mapa...

-Trae-gruñó Gordo cogiendo el mapa-si, es este camino, ahora lárgate de nuestra vista

-Oye-frunció el ceño-que tampoco os he hecho nada para que me trateis asi

**Tu sólo calla**

-¿Es que no sabes quienes somos?-dijo Granos mirandole de nuevo con desprecio.

-No, y casi que me alegro, la verdad

-¡Maldito insolente, somos los hermanos Altagi!

-¡Disculpate ahora, insecto!

Les miró un momento sin reaccionar

"¿Te importa...?"

**Tu dales**-sonrió el zorro

-Sólo una pregunta antes de empezar-dijo mientras se quitaba la capa-¿Sois magos?

-Por supuesto, somos los mayores maestros de la magia de hielo y fuego-se burló Gordo

-Y ahora vas a comprobarlo.

"Bueno, supongo que esto servirá para comprobar si los magos son mejores que los ninjas o no"

De las manos de Gordo salio una luz rojiza y un instante despues Naruto saltó a un lado evitando una llamarada que habia salido de sus manos

-Bueno, por ahora no parece mas fuerte que un jutsu de fuego...-tuvo que interrumpirse para evitar unas estalactitas de hielo que se habian formado bajo el

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, esos dos tipos no lo hacian del todo mal, Gordo lanzaba llamaradas de fuego desde lejos y cada vez que se acercaba un poco Granos cubri el camino de estalactitas que le forzaban a detenerse para hacer de blanco de las llamaradas.

En unos treinta años igual podrian incluso entretenerle mas de cinco minutos antes de vencerles.

Sin embargo una vez vio como peleaban, simplemente hizo unos cuantos clones con suficiente chakra para resistir los clavos de hielo sin desaparecer y noquearlos antes de que tuvieran tiempo de rehacer su tactica.

-Bueno eso fue facil-se rio mientra disolvía los clones

**Si todos los magos son así de inútiles, ya podemos ir olvidandonos de volver a casa**

-Venga ya, estos sólo eran unos chulitos prepotentes, esots nunca son tan fuertes como dicen,seguro que habrá suerte.

**¿Que vas a hacer con ellos?**

-Bueno ya que estoy...

Husmeó un poco en sus túnicas y encontró unos cuantos billetes de lo que era el dinero de este mundo

-Botin de guerra-se guardó el dinero en un bolsillo y cogio la capa del suelo-si tan importantes son, no creo que les pase nada por perder alo de dinero

**Bien pues entonces dejalos ya y vamos al gremio ése**

-Que si, que si...

Depues de un par de horas de camino en silencio, Naruto estaba que se caía de aburrimiento.

-Oye Kurama...estaba pensando...

**Te debe de haber costado mucho**

-Jaja, que gracioso, no en serio, con el sharingan de Kakashi, tengo en la cabeza un montón de técnicas, lo cual es bastante util

**Si, ¿y algo que no sepa ya?**

-La cosa es que me estaba preguntando, despues de haber estado dentro de varios jinchuurikis, ¿tu te acuerdas de alguna tecnica de ellos que puedas enseñarme o algo...?

**La verdad, no-**bostezó echando la cabeza a un lado-**realmente nuca me he fijado en esas cosas, no es que me sirvan, pero si que miraba con atención todo lo relacionado con los sellos, por si alguna vez encontraba alguna manera de escaparme-**chasqueó la lengua-**no hubo suerte.**

-¿Y te acuerdas de todos ellos?

**Casi todos, aunque no te aseguro que recuerde el efecto exacto de cada uno**

-Me vale

**Entoces espérate a que seas miembro del gremio ése y ya te enseño-**bostezó de nuevo-**voy a echarme una siesta, no molestes.**

-Vale, vale.

Suspiró para sus adentros, genial, ahora sin el zorro para darle conversación, seguro que volvia a pensar en sus amigos.

Ojala consiguiera volver pronto a casa, se odiaria si algo les pasara estando ausente.

Al menos al horizonte ya empezaba a ver la ciudad

Ahora que se ponia a pensar, de hecho, ¿como es que su cuerpo habia envejecido, pero sin embargo el pelo o la barba no? ¿Se lo habian cortado mientras estaba inconsciente? La verdad es que lo dudaba, pero quien sabe.

Bien, ya estaba todo planeado, entrar al gremio y encontrar un mago que le devolviera a casa. Pan comido

O al menos eso esperaba.

Bah, ojala el zorro se despertara de una vez, ya se estaba empezando a preocupar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
